Earthbound
by TheDarkSideHasCookies101
Summary: The fall from heaven as told by the loyal sister of Lucifer.


**From the Beginning of Time till 30,000 BC**

Lucifer was angry. Father had discarded him, shunned him because he loved Him too much. It began with the first two humans, Lilith and Adam. They were nothing, mortal and flawed. How could he plausibly love them more than Father, he could not concede the possibility. He told his brother Michael about his worries, he was told that questioning Father was blasphemy and to keep quiet. So for years he did, watching the humans as they made mistake after mistake. He had expressed this to his younger sister Belial, she told him that she agreed with him and that she would follow his lead. Others had joined his cause over time but Belial was the one who devoted her Grace to him encouraged all of his ideas. Lucifer's little brother, Gabriel was almost convinced but could not bring himself to disobey Michael and Father.

Eventually Lucifer decided that the only way to convince his Family of the weaknesses of humanity was to corrupt Eden. He decided to destroy the purity of Adam's first wife, Lilith, Lucifer twisted her soul into something completely dark and unrecognizable. He created a creature called Leviathan and led it to the forbidden apple tree, there, the snake convinced Adam's second wife, Eve, to eat. As the humans were thrown from the garden Michael appeared in front of Lucifer holding his sword. Michael said that he was sorry, that Father had given him an order, Lucifer would be banished from heaven and a place had been made inside the earth to hold him prisoner. His older brother who had taught him everything, who he had looked up to since the beginning of creation had abandoned him. Betrayal was all Lucifer felt as he and his followers fell through the air, he was no longer the 'light bringer of God', His favorite son, he was Lucifer and he would destroy anything that got in the way of his revenge.

 **10,000 BC**

The angels changed as they fell, their Grace had turned from piercing white to smoky black, their wings from those of a dove to those of a bat. Lucifer was immediately sucked into the earth when they hit the ground, Belial screamed and grabbed for him but she was too late to do anything. Belial was alone, her leader and brother was gone, and she had no idea what to do next. She floated in silence and decided that the first thing she had to do was find a vessel, then she had to find Lucifer. Those were the only things that mattered to her until she was able to complete them. The only problem was that currently there were only a few viable vessels on earth and she had no idea where to start looking for her brother.

 **7,000 BC**

For thousands of years she floated as a black shadow, feeling exposed and vulnerable, without any means to protect herself. Until she came across a group of humans, there were about two thousand of them. Living in straw huts, wearing animal fur rags, dirt smeared over their faces, the whole group of them smelled like a bunch of filthy animals. This was the first group she had come across that was this large and had built walls around their settlement to protect from invaders and attackers. They also had built a tower in the center of their city, it seemed to be used as a lookout. She had found the first city, Tell es-Sultan.

She could sense her vessel within this group, Belial floated above the town, scanning the area for the one human alive who could hold her permanently. She decided to wait until dark for a thorough search, while she waited she watched them. They were an unorganized bunch of primitive bipeds, cries of babies could be heard for miles, children hit each other with sticks, women squawked at the children and men fought with basic stone spears in the center of the village. It seemed to be a pretty pointless existence.

As night fell, the noise finally began to stop. Belial found her vessel sleeping in a circular straw hut with a man and three children. The vessel was female, dark haired, almost black, with dark olive skin. Her face was pleasing to the eye, thankfully, because Belial would be taking that face as her own soon enough. She hovered above the vessel for a moment before plunging herself into her. It was a strange sensation to know a whole life in a matter of seconds. Her vessel's name was Na'Ha and she was the mother of three children, her parents were killed when she was young, because of a land dispute in the city she lived, Jericho. Her older sister raised her and when she was fifteen she began to have children of her own.

Na'Ha's current partner was sleeping next to her, he was the father of her youngest child and an abusive man. Belial decided that he was not something that she had time to deal with, she quietly walked outside her hut and pulled a long reed from the wall of the building. The male had to go and the quickest way to do that was to kill him. She snuck back into the shelter making sure not to wake her children, she loomed over him holding the reed straight in front of herself. Belial pushed her power forward, holding the father of her child still and silent as she wrapped the reed tightly around his neck. He jerked softly in her arms as his face turned red and his eyes bulged. Finally he was motionless. Belial could feel Na'Ha shifting inside her vessel, she couldn't tell if it was happiness or sadness, about her actions toward her lover that caused the movement. She used her power to float him out of the building and into the center of the silent city. There she ripped apart his stomach and tied his intestines around his neck in a pretty bow, all without leaving the house. She picked up her youngest child and settled him to sleep on the furs next to her. Tomorrow would be interesting.

 _I have tried to make this as time accurate as possible but if you find anything that is wrong please let me know. Also review and tell me what you thought of it._  
 _Thanks guys, Chelsea._


End file.
